nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Manual of Style:Characters
The guidelines here cover the manual of style and format of character articles. Please refrain from altering or adding to the format without consent of an admin. Since this wiki uses tabs on our character articles, this article will show you what belongs under each tab, as well as how to format each section. If you have a suggestion regarding formatting, message an admin. If you think something should be added to a certain article, but you're not completely sure, start a talk page on the article. Introduction This is the main tab on the article and covers the basic and most relevant information. Above the following headers, provide a short and sweet introduction to the character, including their role to the story: main or side character, as well as information that may be included in their introduction in media. Refrain from unnecessary spoilers that would otherwise belong to the following headers. Include noticeable traits to their appearance such as: height, hair style/color/length, eye color, clothing, and other details. If possible, provide an image of their full profile, preferably a character design chart or an image with a solid background as seen here: http://static.zerochan.net/Juugo.%28Nanbaka%29.full.1995989.jpg If you are unsure of whether an image you have will qualify for this guideline, contact a member of our staff and run it by them first. Also, if a character has an appearance trait that is not usually noticeable, you can add an image that shows it (ex: Jyugo's tattooed body). Be sure that the images are formatted using the following code, two spaces above the appearance description: Example: Jyugo Full.jpg|Full Appearance Jyugo ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art Cover the character's personality. How they act and how it influences the way others see them. Go over the character's backstory/past up that occurred prior to the start of the story/plot. Go over the character's role in the plot that has played out since the start of the series. We follow the web manga's plot. Summarize each arc, in detail, from the moment they debut onward towards the character's final appearance. This section is for relevant proven facts that are not addressed on a regular basis. If it is common knowledge and constantly displayed, refrain from adding it to the trivia section. For example: Nico being allergic to buckwheat: this is brought up once and not commonly addressed. Thus, it's trivia. Relationships Go over the character's relationships with certain characters. This header should be formatted in the following style: Place description here.}} Place description here.}} Place description here.}} Skills & Abilities Cover a character's abilities and fighting equipment here. Use headers for each and explain in detail under each section. Quotes Quotes are for showcasing the character's personality and feelings based on a certain scenario, not just any random quote you find them say. Try to include a reference to where the quote came from. Here is the format to follow for a quote: Following after the reference you may add a short sentence about the meaning behind the quote, to make it more clear. Gallery Galleries are to contain sections for the following categories that images would fall under: Web Manga, Anime, and Other. The Anime section is further broken down into: Opening Theme, Ending Theme, and a section for each episode that would apply. (EX: If a character does not appear in a certain episode, omit that section from the gallery.) If an image does not apply as an image from the web manga or anime, but rather some other form of media, it falls under Other. (EX: CD cover, fanbook, misc.) Use the following code when setting up a gallery: _____.jpg _____.jpg _____.jpg _____.jpg }} _____.jpg _____.jpg }} Category:Manual of Style Category:Rules